I Will Always Be Waiting
by SilverWings741
Summary: Waiting. It's the hardest thing. NejiTen Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Always Be Waiting**

_**A/N - Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic and it's, of course, NejiTen. Please tell me what you all think and review! I'll also be happy to put in any ideas you guys might like to put in this story. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day; a blue sky paled by a haze of white cloud, fallen leaves scattered by the gentle breeze, freshwater springs trickling into flowing rivers and the sweet aroma of honey and spring flowers intoxicated and filled the air. The village of Konoha was in a state of mayhem as everyone busily rushed about to prepare for the upcoming Cherry Blossom Festival; the largest event of the year.

"Lee, slow down, will you!" Tenten yelled over the bustling crowd.

The green clad boy, who was many paces ahead of his two teammates, halted at the mention of his name and turned around to flash them a blinding smile.

"Tenten, you lack perseverance," He chided, though he waited patiently for his companions to catch up with him.

Even though he was jogging lightly on the spot, he looked rather motionless compared to all the other bodies animatedly dashing about around him. Large stalls were being set up by the sidewalk of the streets filled with food, games, prizes and merchandise. Lights were being strung high above everyone's heads and handsome banners were being pinned to buildings.

"We were only summoned to the Hokage's office," Tenten answered once she and Neji had reached Lee who had fallen in step with them. "It's not a race."

"Exactly!" Lee grinned widely. "If the Hokage summoned us, then it must be very important and we have to get there as quickly as possible!"

Tenten narrowed her eyebrows in slight frustration.

"We don't want you to run off ahead and get lost in this crowd. Then Neji and I will have to waste time trying to find you and then we'll all be late to the Hokage's office. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" She gazed up at Neji for support who just gave her a blatant expression, though the loudness of the crowded streets were clearly bothering him.

Rolling her eyes at the lack of help she was receiving, Tenten stared back at Lee who seemed to be working his brain to the absolute maximum to come up with a response.

"No, but...through the power of youth and Neji-kun's Byakugan, I'm sure you'll be able to find me with no trouble or time wasted at all!" Lee concluded loudly with a thumbs up, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

The childishness and naïveté of his response and expression made Tenten burst out laughing, receiving a confused look from Lee and a patronising frown from Neji.

"What?" Lee inquired eagerly. "What is so funny?"

When her laughing subsided she answered shrugging, "Nothing, I was...thinking."

She gazed tenderly back at the enthusiastic boy, who was trying to initiate a chat with Neji, with a smile plastered on her face. She found that she could not argue with him seriously. Or at least with a straight face. Everything about Lee – his personality, his face, even his clothes – screamed immaturity, honesty and innocence which was why it was so difficult to hold an argument with him. His intentions were only for good, no matter how far-fetched and out of this world they were. Tenten had always been fond of Lee and often thought of him as the little brother she never had; babying, spoiling and scolding him like any older sister should. And he had always been there for her in return, comforting her in times of need or looking after her when she was ill.

And then there was Neji. Dark and handsome as always, the Hyuga prodigy had strictly affirmed that they were only to be teammates and sparring partners. Rarely showing emotion, much less affection towards the kunoichi, he would often criticise and disregard her as if she was a bag of laundry that he had to fetch every day. Tenten knew that to him, she was just a supporting pillar to make _his_ life easier and to help him achieve _his_ dreams and when she was not that pillar, she was just another annoyance; easily dismissed and brushed away. But despite all the hurt and suffering he put her through daily, she was in love with him. And it wasn't just an idolising-fangirl crush she had on him when they were children or a simple crush-turned bond when they were teens. Being a full grown woman at age twenty-one she knew there was no other way to express her feelings other than love and admiration for the man. Tenten didn't know if Neji was aware of her feelings towards him but if he did, he made no mention and gave no reaction to the situation at all, so it was quite safe to assume that he did not.

"Hurry up, Tenten!" Lee's chirpy voice came from far away.

Tenten looked up to see that she had fallen metres behind Neji and Lee who waited for her patiently just outside the Hokage's tower. Looking at the two of them together – her friends, her family, minus Gai Sensei, made her heart swell with pride. She jogged briskly up to the two men before entering the tower with both of them on either side of her. Gazing up into their faces, full of determination and conviction, made her smile broaden even more.

Life was alright.

"Come in!" A muffled voice, full of authority, bade them from behind the door.

Together, the three shinobi stepped into Tsunade's office with apprehensive smiles. Or at least Tenten and Lee did. They bowed politely to the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who stood behind her desk pouring over old scrolls and maps while Shizune stood resignedly in the corner.

"Ah, it's you three! Thank you for coming." Tsunade carelessly swatted the maps and scrolls off of her desk, which Shizune hurriedly picked up off the floor before stowing them away in a large filing cabinet.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Lee asked fervently, leaning forward. "Do you have a new mission for us? Or perhaps some vital, top secret information you need share? Or-or is someone getting promoted to Jounin?!"

Tenten straightened up hopefully. A promotion to Jounin was music to her ears. It would certainly make her life a lot easier with better pay, recognition of her abilities and maybe, just maybe, Neji would finally acknowledge her. He was the only from their team to have attained the privilege and honour of becoming a Jounin as well as Sasuke Uchiha from Team 7 and Shikamaru Nara from Team 8.

Tsunade sighed heavily, sitting down in her chair she propped her elbows up on the desk and laced her fingers together delicately before confirming, "No one is receiving any information and no one is getting promoted."

Tenten's hopes shattered at those words and an inaudible sigh escaped her lips. She could see Neji watching her out of the corner of her eye with an unreadable expression.

"But, you are receiving a mission."

In a split second, Lee's expression morphed from unhappiness to joy and his faced glowed with excitement.

"A mission? Oh, I cannot wait! Is it a B rank mission? Or an A? Or is it possibly an S rank mission? Whatever it is, Lady Tsunade, we will conquer it through teamwork, perseverance and the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed as he punched and kicked the air at invisible enemies.

"It's not a difficult mission," Tsunade responded as Lee's movements subsided at Neji's contemptuous glare. "As you three know, the Cherry Blossom Festival is taking place in three days and other villagers from other nations will be travelling to Konoha especially to take part in the festivities."

The three nodded silently and Tsunade continued, "The Kazekage will be among those attending and I want you three to –"

"Watch over him during the festival." Neji dully finished as Tsunade nodded.

"His siblings, Kankuro and Temari, will also be there to guard him, of course. But you can never be too careful with all these other nations around. Past wars has proven that. You will accompany him everywhere he goes, be on your guard and be prepared to fight if you must. Only when he dismisses you from his charge are you allowed to leave him unattended."

"Gaara is coming?" Lee perked up and looked around the room as if Gaara might be hiding somewhere, though there were very little places you could hide in this office.

"He and his siblings will be arriving first thing tomorrow morning so I want all three of you here in my office at 5:00am, sharp! Are we clear?" Tsunade ordered strictly causing all three shinobi to straighten their backs and say, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh, but…" Tenten bit her lip to keep herself from speaking and looked down at her shoes.

She had been looking forward to attending the festival, dressing up and doing her own thing. She already knew Naruto had asked the shy, Hyuga heiress to accompany him during the festival which she agreed to rather bashfully as well as the dark, Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke, asking a delighted Sakura. The others were probably wandering around and enjoying celebration as a group. The festival lasted a whole three days and she would miss seeing the sights she wanted to.

It was as if Tsunade had read Tenten's mind for then she said, "You will not miss out on the entire festival. Lord Gaara and I have some matters to discuss with the feudal lords on the first day so you may enjoy the festivities then. Kankuro and Temari will also be able to join you. My ANBU Black Ops will accompany us instead."

"Oh! Thank you, Lady Tsunade!" Tenten exclaimed gratefully.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Bowing politely, the three exited the room and made their way back onto the streets of Konoha.

"I cannot wait!" Lee shouted energetically. "It has been such a long time since we have seen our friends from the Sand!"

Tenten nodded in agreement, smiling happily.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them too. Kankuro and Temari will certainly add a lot of fun to the mix." She giggled slightly at the memory the last time those two had come to Konoha.

Kankuro had pulled a prank on Temari by tricking her into entering a broom closet with the Nara prodigy himself, who was more than surprised to say the least, and locking the door. The end result was a destroyed apartment and Temari's revenge by stealing Kankuro's clothes while he was in the shower and him chasing her, basically naked except for a newspaper sheet covering the better parts of him, through the entire Leaf Village. Tenten didn't even know why the boy didn't have enough sense just get another set of clothes from his room instead of chasing his sister, whilst naked, around the village and making a fool of himself.

"Yes, they are certainly filled with the power of youth!" Lee grinned. "What about you, Neji my eternal rival? Are you not excited about Gaara's arrival?"

"We have enough lunatics here as it is," the white-eyed prodigy replied warily, obviously finding no point to the conversation. "I don't see why Lady Tsunade needs to bring in more from different nations."

"Neji! How can you say that?" Lee exclaimed with shock. "They are your friends!"

When Neji didn't reply, Lee opened his mouth to retaliate until Tenten nudged him in the ribs none to gently.

"Ow! Tenten, what was that for?!" He complained hugging his rib cage with a pout and wide eyes.

"Leave it, Lee." Tenten responded shaking her head before rounding on Neji. "You too, Neji. Be polite."

Neji turned to Tenten and gave her a look of incredulity.

"Aren't you sick of the craziness that goes on around here already?" He asked in a voice low enough for only her to hear, jerking his chin towards Lee who was beside them, feet in the air and using his hands to walk on the ground.

"I would've thought you'd have gotten used to this by now, Neji," Tenten teased with a smile. "Especially since we already have two – ah…'youth fests' on our team."

Neji scoffed in disdain.

"Who could possibly become used to that level of intensity? It is inhuman."

"You are certainly not in a good mood today, huh?"

"Is it because Neji hasn't found anyone to go to the festival with yet?" Lee suggested happily before flopping down back onto his feet.

Neji glared daggers at the boy who grinned innocently.

"I seriously doubt that, Lee," Tenten spoke up trying to keep the awkwardness out of her voice.

"Have _you_ found anyone to go with Tenten-chan?" Lee asked, intrigued.

"Me?" Tenten raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? No, of course not! Who in their right mind would ask me?"

"That is not true, Tenten!" Lee shouted defensively with a look of pain on his normally joyful face. "There are plenty of young men out there who would be incredibly fortunate to have a beautiful, intelligent flower such as yourself on their arm."

Tenten laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that Lee." She muttered embarrassedly, glancing at the ground and shuffling her feet uncomfortably.

"Nonsense, Tenten! If I could, I would ask you to go with me but I've already devoted myself to asking the beautiful Sakura-san!" Lee flipped her a thumbs up and a dashing smile.

Tenten managed to chuckle slightly.

"Thank you, Lee. But didn't you hear that Sasuke –" She stopped herself short when he continued to beam at her with all innocence, waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

Lee obviously didn't know that Sakura was already going to be attending the festival with Sasuke. Tenten couldn't bear the thought of Lee's expression if she told him the breaking news; he would be heartbroken. But still, better to hear it from a friend than for him to ask Sakura and find out. Tenten drew in a long breath, closing her eyes, mentally preparing how she was going to relay the information to the boy without causing him to break down into tears. But before she could even open her mouth to speak, Neji said flatly, "You do know that Haruno is already attending the festival with Uchiha, don't you?"

Tenten scowled heavily in Neji's direction who completely ignored her whilst Lee attempted to mask his hurt and shock with a brave smile.

"No, I did not know that, Neji-kun. Thank you for telling me." Lee managed. "I'm sure she'll have a better time with Sasuke-kun than she would with me anyway."

"Oh, Lee," Tenten sighed before hugging the boy.

For some reason she felt more teared up than he did. Lee was such an honest, selfless and genuine person it hurt her to see him masking his own pain.

"I know you'll find the perfect girl someday even if it's not Sakura."

"Thank you, Tenten," Lee said rather gratefully as she pulled away. "I know that someday you'll find a man worthy of your affections and treat you like a princess too! I guarantee it! And I don't think he's too far away."

At his last sentence, Lee's eyes, ever so slightly, drifted towards the Hyuga prodigy which Tenten failed to see but didn't go unmissed by Neji himself.

Tenten cocked her head to one side and furrowed her eyebrows at his last statement. What did he mean by he's not too far away? Was he implying something? Did he know about her feelings for Neji?

Taking advantage of Tenten's confusion Lee clapped his hands together rather loudly before announcing, "Well, my fellow teammates! I'm going to Ickirachu's for some lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"I'm going to train." Neji replied automatically before gazing at Tenten who had seemed to have finally snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh!" Tenten said biting her lip.

She had known Neji long enough to know that whenever he said _I'm going to train_ also meant that she was inclined to join him. But she wasn't in the mood to train or to join Lee for ramen. Her head was filled with too many thoughts that she would most likely be distracted and injure herself during training and being around a crowd of people would give her a headache.

Instead she smiled apologetically at both men before saying, "I think I'd rather go home. I'm feeling a little off."

Neji raised a disconcerting eyebrow whilst Lee's face fell once again.

"But, Tenten –!" Lee began but it was too late. She was already off in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She called, waving, before disappearing into the swarming crowd.

Lee sighed in disappointment. He knew what he had said to Tenten had affected her greatly and that she didn't believe a word of it. That was why had offered for her to join him at Ickirachu ramen so they could discuss it together. He knew Neji would decline his offer straight away to go train so it would've been the perfect opportunity to talk to her. Tenten was a sweet girl and Lee meant what he said. He knew what she was thinking when he had said that plenty of young men would be extremely fortunate to have her on their arm.

When they were much younger Tenten used to be always asked out by other boys which she would politely decline due to her crush on the Hyuga prodigy. But as she grew older and much more graceful, she was beginning to catch even the eye of Neji himself, though he would never admit it. Soon later, he became a protective, looming shadow, glaring at any man who dared look at her. Lee still wasn't sure of how Neji felt towards the kunoichi but he knew he cared for her. Tenten was obviously oblivious and confused about Neji's intentions towards her and she believed he didn't care for her at all. Neji was never one to show such emotion but if you had known him long enough you'd just be able to spot that he was always a step in front of her when they walked together, a gesture that said possession slightly more than protection or that he would break out in sweat (which he rarely does) and his eyebrows would furrow worriedly if she was ever wounded.

Lee turned to find the white-eyed prodigy, still beside him, gazing tenderly back at the crowd where Tenten had departed.

"Neji," Lee spoke up which caught his attention. "Maybe you should have asked her to the festival."

Neji scoffed loudly before answering, "And why would I do that?"

But even Lee could hear the falseness and tightness in his voice at his reply.

"Tenten is a truly beautiful flower. She won't always be waiting nor will she always be single." Lee chose his words very carefully, watchfully analysing his expression.

Neji narrowed his eyes sharply

"I don't –" He began but Lee cut him off.

"She is someone important to you. A friend. So treat her like one!" Lee said with such finality and emotion that Neji blinked at him in surprise before he swivelled around and briskly walked off to Ickirachu Ramen leaving Neji isolated in a crowded street more confused and shocked than ever.

-X-

_**A/N – I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of the story! Like I said, this is my first ever fanfiction so please feel free to review and input any ideas or advice. I'd be happy to hear from you!**_

_**See Ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Always Be Waiting**

_**A/N – Hey guys! Here's chapter two. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Got a lotta school work to do. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto **_

**Chapter Two**

**-X- **

Neji couldn't think.

Even while he was lying on his bed holding a book in one hand and his long hair tangled in the other he was side-tracked; not reading or even concentrating on the words that were finely printed on the page. No. It was just a distraction from Lee's words pounding in his head and Tenten's smiling face endearing his thoughts.

It was now late in the afternoon when the horizon was still tinged with red and orange but the sky was turning black and the shower of stars were beginning to shimmer their way through the darkness. Hours had passed since Tenten's sudden departure and Lee's confrontation and still Neji found his attention diverted from doing what he wanted to do.

After Lee had left him alone in the busy streets, he went off to the training grounds to clear his mind. When attacking a defenceless wooden pole until it had become splinters didn't rid Neji of his thoughts, he perched himself beneath a tree, closed his eyes and meditated. Meditating seemed to work for a while until he realised that the tree he was sitting under was the exact one he and Tenten always used to sit beneath when they were younger to eat lunch or just take a break and so his previous thoughts came flooding back to him. He then tried to distract himself by looking around the busy streets where the villagers were setting up the festival. But as he reached the spot where Lee had confronted him, the green-clad boy's voice rang through his head.

"_Neji, maybe you should've asked her to the festival."_

Neji suddenly threw the book he was reading across the room. It sailed through the air and hit the opposite wall with a loud _thud_. Exasperated, he closed his eyes and ran a frustrated hand over his face. Lee's words had much more of an impact on him than he cared to admit. He had been confronted by Ino and Sakura _last month_ with the very same question followed by a sly Naruto and Kiba a week ago, a bored Shikamaru with nothing else to talk about a few days back, a tentative Hinata yesterday and a serious Lee today.

It irritated him to no end. Why must people always try to make something out of nothing? Why couldn't they see that Tenten was a girl he didn't mind being around? He was often accused of liking her by not just his friends but by strangers throughout the village and even shinobi from other nations as well. And many times he would tell curious villagers, rather irritably, that there was nothing going on between them and Tenten would be just as quick to affirm their status as 'just teammates'. He had overly convinced himself that she had no romantic affection towards him whatsoever as he did towards her, that the burning sensation he felt in his stomach whenever she smiled at him, or the fluttering inside his heart whenever her hand _accidentally_ brushed against his, was normal. They were things that just came as being good friends and that's all they were and were expected to be.

Though, from the time that they had first met each other when they were twelve, Tenten had always been different from any other girl that he had ever known. The other girls at the academy were more focused on their looks and what shoes goes best with an outfit whereas Tenten put all of her attention into training and becoming a strong kunoichi. Where other girls let their hair down, applied makeup to their faces and wore appealing clothes, Tenten tied her hair up into two buns on either side of her head, having her hair down would be a nuisance when training and any makeup on her face would have been smudged from sweat. She wore sensible and comfortable clothes suitable for the harsh conditions when going on missions or even just casually walking around the village. On their birthdays, most girls would hope for jewellery, chocolates or clothing as presents whereas Tenten had no use for such frivolous things. She would want something of use such as weapons or scrolls, not something that would do nothing but sit around her neck and look pretty or be thrown away after a short amount of time.

These were the just some of the qualities that Neji admired and tolerated about Tenten and what made her special and separate from every other girl. Another feature that he was thankful for was that she was never one of those girls who would fawn over him, batting her eyelashes prettily and trying to engage him in pointless conversations. Tenten was a genuinely kind, thoughtful, caring and – to a point – stubborn kunoichi who always had her head in place. Much like himself, Tenten didn't have time for such trivial things such as love. But then again that was Neji's thinking.

But even at the scarcest times there was always a 'what-if?' with Tenten. Even now, though he would never, ever admit it, Neji was pondering about what Tenten's reaction would have been if he did ask her to the festival like Lee suggested. Would she have been delighted? Or disgusted? Or even just plain dumbfounded that Neji Hyuga had even asked such a thing?

Neji mentally smacked himself for having such thoughts. He respected her too much to think of dating his teammate. He would just be confirming everyone's suspicions and Naruto would just throw it in his face and never let him hear the end of it. Though deep, deep down in the back of Neji's mind, the thought of Tenten accepting his offer to the festival somehow pleased him and the corners of his mouth curved ever so slightly.

The next morning, when the sun was beginning to rise and the village was beginning to wake, Lee, Neji and Tenten all stood to the side in Tsunade's office whilst the redheaded Kazekage, Kankuro and Temari stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The tiredness from travelling for three days showed on their pale faces and their clothes were slightly dirty and grimy from the harsh terrain.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara, for coming." Tsunade formally addressed the younger man who bowed his head respectfully as did his two siblings. "It's an honour to have you here."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage," Gaara replied in his weary tone. "It has been quite some time since we were last here in the Leaf Village."

"I have such fond memories of this place!" Kankuro said cheerfully looking around the room before his eyes found Tenten, Lee and Neji and his smile grew bigger.

Tenten swayed on her feet in anticipation and gave a small wave to which Kankuro replied by winking mischievously which made Neji frown disapprovingly.

"It is so great to have you here, Gaara!" Lee exclaimed excitedly, too loud for five o'clock in the morning. "Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else will be so happy to hear about your arrival! They'll be overflowing with excitement and youthfulness to see you again!"

Gaara regarded the boy who was grinning wildly while Kankuro and Temari raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Lee," Tenten chided softly. "This is the Kazekage you're speaking to. Turn it down a little, ok?"

"Oh, yes…right!" The green clad boy bowed his head respectfully before clamping his mouth shut.

"Well, this one is as energetic as ever." Temari smirked to which Lee beamed at, supposedly taking her statement as a compliment.

Kankuro nodded in agreement before adding, "And this one is as pretty as ever –"

He pointed at Tenten who blushed in spite of herself.

"–And this one is as moody as ever." He then pointed to Neji who glared daggers at him though Kankuro failed to notice. "They haven't changed at all!"

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not." Tenten told him scratching her head confusedly.

"I'm not sure either." He replied grinning and Tenten whacked him over the head playfully.

"Alright, you can all have a joyous reunion later. We have business to discuss." Tsunade cut across them firmly and the conversation subsided.

She then turned to Gaara and said, "I have told Team Gai the requirements for this mission, though I haven't quite told them all of it. I think it might be better if you told them yourself."

Lee, Tenten and Neji just exchanged confused looks before Gaara turned to them and said, "As Lady Tsunade has said, you have not been given the full details of this mission. I fear it might turn out to be just more than a simple escort mission. I have put you all in grave danger as it is."

"I don't think I quite follow you." Lee said furrowing his eyebrows together, not quite worried. Yet.

"Lord Gaara reported to us that there has been a shinobi following him ever since he and his siblings left Suna three days ago." Tsunade began to explain as she stood up from her desk and began pacing around the room. "He has not yet entered the village but he waits patiently outside the front gates as we speak."

"Who is he? What are his intentions?" Tenten asked sceptically.

"He is a rogue Jounin; an S-rank criminal from the Sand Village." Gaara replied almost automatically. "He wishes to come here to disrupt the festival and assassinate me."

As he said this, there was no hint of fear or even disgust in his voice when he professed the criminal to be a shinobi from the Sand Village with murderous intentions. Gaara was too forgiving, though in a way it was quite admirable.

"But…why? Why would someone try to do such a thing?" Lee exclaimed, shocked and confused.

"Does there always have to be a reason as to why people do anything?" Gaara asked rhetorically. "Maybe because he simply wants to. He doesn't have to have a reason. Whether he does or not doesn't change the fact that that he wants to ruin your festival and kill me."

"Well then call off the festival or Gaara, Kankuro and Temari can return back to Suna!" Tenten stated firmly. "Make sure it doesn't happen. Ruin his plans."

"It's not that simple, Tenten." Neji remarked coherently. "If we suddenly announce that we've called off the festival or if Gaara leaves to soon, he will know that we're on his trail. That will give him the opportunity to disappear completely and hide in the shadows and devise another plan. That will give him the upper hand because we won't know what he is planning. He might target us one by one or attack the entire village for all we know. The best thing to do is to let things play out for the time being and catch him when his guard is down and then interrogate him."

"Always so damn logical." Tenten muttered under her breath and Kankuro chuckled provokingly at the Hyuga prodigy.

"Neji is right." Gaara agreed entirely. "We must weigh out the options, Lady Hokage. We can either pretend that we are still unaware of this shinobi's presence whilst still knowing what his plans are and catch him whenever he shows himself or call off the festival and lose him completely, jeopardising everyone's safety."

Tsunade nodded understandingly and then spoke, "We will continue with the festival preparations. I will alert the ANBU Black Ops. You three –"

She pointed at Tenten, Neji and Lee.

"– I want you to go warn the Rookie Nine of the current situation. Tell them everything! If anything goes wrong I want them to be in on this case as well, but keep a low profile. I don't want the rest of the village in a state of panic. That will certainly alert our skulking friend that we're on his trail."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all chorused straightening their backs.

"Gaara and I still have a few more matters to discuss alone." Tsunade stated before sitting back down in her chair and lacing her fingers together. "Kankuro and Temari can accompany you. Report back here when you are finished. Dismissed!"

The five shinobi bowed lowly before leaving the room swiftly and silently.

"Whoo! I'm glad that's over." Kankuro exclaimed, stretching as they exited the Hokage's office. "I can't stand being formal for so long. It hurts my face."

Tenten snorted.

"It hurts your face? How?"

"Because you sorta have to stay emotionless and you can't smile." Kankuro replied shrugging before turning to Neji and asking, "How do you do it?"

The Hyuga prodigy raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"That!" Kankuro pointed accusingly at Neji's sharp features, perfect and angular. "Stay so…_lifeless_; not smile?"

Neji merely shrugged before answering, "Feigning emotions is something every shinobi should be good at. It's part of the shinobi code."

Lee made a disapproving face.

"I disagree. Even if we are shinobi, we are still human and we all have emotions."

Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I concur with Lee. It's inhuman to feign your emotions to such an extent."

Temari smirked ever so slightly before remarking, "I guess that explains why Neji is so heartless."

"Neji is not heartless!" Tenten snapped instantaneously and everyone turned to look at her.

She knew what Temari said was just a joke and she didn't even know why she jumped to Neji's defence so quickly. Out of the people that knew Neji closely, she should've been the _last_ person saying that. After all, he did treat her most cruelly; beating her into the ground every other day, harshly criticising her abilities and pushing her far beyond what her body could cope with. Every time he was angry about something he would lash it out on her because she couldn't do anything about it. Other times he would ignore her completely without any good reason. And at this moment, Tenten asked herself why she even bothered to stay with this person who treated her so unfairly. She wasn't really gaining anything out of it except for a broken heart so there was no point in staying. Yet, she did. Why? There had to be a reason as to why she continued to stay and love the Hyuga prodigy. But then she heard Gaara's words suddenly replay in her mind.

'_Does there always have to be a reason as to why people do anything?'_

"Tenten?" Lee inquired worriedly, scrutinising the distracted kunoichi.

"Mmhm? Yeah, what?" she asked coming out from her thoughts.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?" Lee pelted her with questions and Tenten just gave him a quizzical look.

"No, Lee. I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Kankuro teasingly nudged Tenten with his shoulder to which she replied with a full-force shoulder barge.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Kankuro muttered as he gently massaged his sore shoulder which was now tingling.

"You seriously need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Temari laughed at her brothers' now grouchy face, Tenten's look of satisfaction, Lee's giggling hysteria and Neji's smug expression. "If you're going up against a girl, you're gonna lose every time."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Kankuro grumbled and the two kuniochi's laughed lightly.

They exited the Hokage's tower to find that the village, despite being 6:00 o'clock in the morning, was wide awake and active. Villagers hurriedly bustled around the streets and the smell of hot food greeted them.

"We better stop to eat." Neji advised and then addressed Kankuro and Temari. "I assume you must be hungry from your journey."

Temari nodded and Kankuro groaned unable to resist the offer.

"I'm absolutely famished!" Kankuro exclaimed holding his stomach. "What's the best place to eat?"

Neji turned to face the streets and gazed off into the crowd.

"Ichiraku's should be open by now." He told them. "I'm pretty sure we'll find someone else there as well."

The first thing they heard when they entered Ichiraku Ramen was:

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

They were greeted by the sight of Naruto cowering in the corner, an enraged Sakura looming over the poor boy and a humoured Sasuke, to say the least, sitting at one of the tables in the back of the shop. A tray and what had seemed to be the remains of eight bowls of ramen were in pieces on the hard floor. Glass and china was smashed and the floor was covered in noodles and broth.

"Naruto?" Kankuro asked sceptically with an amused expression and all three heads turned to face the newly arrived group.

Naruto's face broke into a massive grin and stood up and walked right past Sakura who seemed to have totally forgotten about the blonde haired boy.

'"Hey! How are you guys going?" He greeted them loudly and Sakura walked up behind him with a gentle smile.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura!" Lee was practically tripping over himself as soon as the pink haired kunoichi stepped into view.

"Hello, Lee, Neji, Tenten." She addressed them kindly before realising that the Sand Siblings were standing right beside them. "Kankuro! Temari! It's been so long!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed energetically. "What are you guys doing here? Did Gaara come too?"

"Yeah, he is." Kankuro replied though his attention was rather focused on the smashed bowls of ramen dribbling across the floor. "He's talking with the Hokage. They wanted us to report to you guys and the rest of the Rookie Nine."

"What for?" Naruto questioned eagerly as he twitched in anticipation.

"There's a lot to explain." Temari told him simply. "Do mind if we sit down and order something? I'm starving!"

By the time they'd moved to a much larger table to fit the group, ordered and eaten their meals, Neji had already conveyed the information to Team 7.

"That's bad." Sakura said nervously, staring at her empty bowl of ramen. "What's Gaara and Lady Hokage planning to do?"

"Wait things out." Tenten shrugged indifferently like it couldn't be helped. "Courtesy of Neji."

"It's the only way." He retorted instantly and she just rolled her eyes.

"Neji is right." Sasuke agreed though it looked as if it pained him to say it. "If we truly want grasp what this shinobi's true intentions are, we need to be patient and wait. It is the safest way."

"Wait?" Tenten asked exasperatedly. "Wait for what? For the village to be attacked? For Gaara to be assassinated? How is that safe?"

"I agree with Tenten." Naruto chimed and Sasuke shot him a glare. "Why didn't Gaara just kill him once he knew he was being followed? He would've knocked him flat easily!"

"Gaara is too forgiving." Kankuro stated sighing. "Despite that this shinobi is a rogue ninja and that he's trying to hunt Gaara down, he is still of the Hidden Sand. Gaara will not have him killed if he can help it. He will capture him, bring him back to the village where he can be interrogated and then be thrown in prison."

Sakura frowned.

"It all seems too easy."

"What do you mean?" Temari inquired curiously.

"This shinobi's intentions is just too straight forward for an S-rank criminal don't you think? I mean, a shinobi like that wouldn't be too stupid as to reveal his entire plans right within earshot of the Kazekage now, would he? There must be something underlying. Something that he's planning that we don't know."

There was an uncomfortable silence as a waitress came over to their table and whisked their bowls away before Neji spoke up.

"We can't focus too much on the details at this moment." He said though his voice was hard, like the situation was bothering him. "We will have to be patient and wait for the Hokage's and Kazekage's decision."

Everyone nodded glumly before Team Gai and the Sand Siblings rose from the table.

"We best be on our way." Temari announced. "We still have to warn the rest of the Rookie Nine."

"How about we do it for you?" Sakura suggested before they could leave. "We're meeting up with them later on this morning. We can relay the information you told us so you won't have to find them individually."

"If it's no trouble Haruno…" Neji said.

The pink haired girl laughed lightly.

"Of course not! Besides, it'll be less trouble for you."

"Ah, you're so amazing Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed with obvious affection. "So generous and thoughtful. Such a beautiful flower!"

Sasuke regarded the green clad boy coldly and ever so slightly inched closer to Sakura who failed to notice the movement alongside Lee.

"Well, we better be going!" Tenten interrupted Lee's performance as she pushed the boy out of the shop. "We'll see you guys later!"

The rest of the group bade Team 7 farewell before following Tenten and Lee outside and retracing their steps back to the Hokage's tower.

"That was…fun." Kankuro stated as he linked his arms behind his head. "They don't seem to have changed a bit either."

"What were you expecting?" Tenten inquired, smiling.

Kankuro just shrugged.

"Not much really." But then he grinned slyly and added, "But what's going on between Sakura and Sasuke, huh? That Uchiha got a little bit protective when Lee complimented her. They got a thing going or what?"

Tenten scratched the back of her head and laughed gently.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." She replied. "They're going to the festival together, I suppose and so are Naruto and Hinata."

Kankuro grinned and said, "So the Uchiha finally grew some balls and actually asked out Sakura, huh? Never thought I'd see the day…"

He shook his head in disbelief and kept smiling.

"Anyone else?"

"Well…" Tenten stole a sly glance at Temari who gave her a confused look. "Shikamaru's going to be there. I bet he'll be very happy to see Temari again."

"Oh, shut up!" Temari growled trying to mask the blush on her face with annoyance.

Tenten laughed wholeheartedly along with Kankuro and Lee until Temari roughly shoved the brunette into the Hyuga prodigy. Tenten gasped at the sudden contact and stumbled slightly before falling into Neji's arms. Tenten was too surprised to even move and she blinked once…twice…until she finally realised that Neji was _holding_ her. His right arm wrapped around her waist, fingers sprawled across her abdomen and her hands resting upon his chest, body pressed against his. Instantly, Tenten pushed herself off of him and staggered backwards, apologising and blushing furiously as she tried to calm her racing heart. She didn't dare try to see what his expression was, probably disgusted, so instead she rounded on Temari who was smirking triumphantly.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled angrily at the blonde haired kunoichi.

"Sweet, sweet revenge." She replied, shrugging. "Your expression was priceless though. So was Neji's. I don't think I've ever seen you two look more surprised than you did just now. It was funny."

Behind her, Kankuro was laughing uncontrollably holding his stomach and Lee was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you find me falling over so amusing." Tenten mumbled sarcastically at the puppet master who was now doubling over with laughter.

"It wasn't…you…falling…over…" He managed through gasps of breath. "…It…was…the Hyuga's…"

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh harder which earned him a cold glare from Neji and an exasperated sigh from Tenten.

"Ok, Kankuro. I think that's enough." She told him and the laughing began to subside.

"I'm sorry," He apologised, straightening up. "But you two are just so awkward around each other it's funny."

"I second that." Temari piped up snickering.

"Me too!" Lee chimed in brightly. "They are such a youthful couple! They are experiencing the blossoming of love for the first time and that can always be quite overwhelming."

Neji scoffed loudly and Tenten folded her arms seriously.

"I hate to burst you bubble, Lee, but as you see there is nothing going on between us." Tenten spoke very clearly and slowly, hoping the message would process through his brain.

But the words didn't seemed to affect him as he kept grinning and said, "Denial is a common thing in young couples such as yourselves and you must learn to embrace your true feelings for one another instead of concealing them."

His eyes drifted accusingly towards Neji who, in return, glared menacingly before saying, "Why would I ever associate myself with the likes of her?"

There was a surprised silence as Tenten's heart grew cold and constricted at Neji's cruel words. She thought that she would've gotten used to the searing pain in her chest by now every time Neji said something irrational and lashing but instead the pain just intensified and grew unbearable. But it proved her point. He would never love her, never care for her in any sort of way. Tenten could feel hot tears prick at her eyes and threaten to fall. She would _not_ cry in front of them. Especially_ him_.

So, she straightened herself up, wiped her face of all emotion and expression, pressed her lips into a hard, straight line and stared squarely into those beautiful, cold ivory eyes and said, "Yes, why would he?"

**-X- **

_**A/N – Not really then ending I intended for this chapter or the chapter itself. I'm sorry if I haven't really kept the characters the same personality wise. I find Gaara especially hard to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews and ideas coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Always Be Waiting**

_**A/N – Hello, everyone! Chapter updates are going to be slow, I'm sorry. Keep reviewing please. The more you review the more I will write. Well, here's Chapter Three and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**_

**Chapter Three**

**-X-**

The five shinobi hastily made their way back to the Hokage's tower in silence after Neji's and Tenten's awkward confrontation which resulted with Lee almost breaking down into tears, Temari frowning indignantly and Kankuro biting back his screams of idiocy towards the stubborn Hyuga. Instead, Lee had shouted at how Neji could've said such a thing to such a beautiful flower and Neji had made one last, incoherent comment before taking off down the street, leaving everyone to follow him wordlessly from behind.

Tsunade and Gaara were surprised by their quick return and even more surprised by their solemn expressions when they filed into the room. Neji had swiftly and stiffly reported that they had met up with Team 7 who were going to relay the information to the remaining Rookie Nine. Tsunade seemed satisfied enough and told them that she had stationed several ANBU Black Ops and Jounin throughout and around the border of the village to keep an eye on the lurking shinobi and that they would report if there were any changes in the shinobi's plan. They were soon dismissed alongside Gaara and they returned into the overpopulated streets of Konoha.

"It is too loud here." Gaara stated with a look of annoyance as people bumped and brushed past him without a second glance despite that he was the Kazekage of the Sand.

"I doubt you'll find any place in this village that's quiet!" Kankuro yelled over the buzzing noise.

"That's for sure." Temari grumbled in agreement.

"Would you rather we go inside or somewhere where it is quieter?" Neji asked formally.

"No." Gaara replied smoothly, closing his eyes as if he was trying to block out all the noise. "It's tolerable. Let us keep walking."

The red-headed Kazekage seemed to relax a bit more once his ears began to adjust to the loudness or maybe it was because all he could hear from then on was Lee's voice cutting through every other sound as he prattled along about various nonsense. Once they had reached all the stores, Lee lit up excitedly, like a child would at Christmas, and whisked off ahead to window shop.

"Lee! Don't go running off by yourself or we'll never find you!" Tenten chided and the green clad boy turned around and pouted.

"I'll only be a few minutes, I promise!" He said eagerly with wide, pleading eyes and Tenten succumbed.

"Ok," She sighed, smiling in spite of herself. "But just don't go too far!"

She could feel her features instantly brighten up when Lee beamed happily at her before taking off without another word and disappearing into one of the shops. She found herself shaking her head and laughing at Lee's childish antics.

"You baby him too much."

Tenten turned towards the person who had spoken, which so happened to be Gaara, with a muddled expression.

"What?"

"You baby him too much." He repeated with a questioning look. "Why?"

Tenten merely shrugged and answered, "I don't know, really. I've known Lee for many years now and we've been on the same team since we were twelve. And I've always been the only girl on the team, so I sorta have to keep him in his place."

She then stopped short and chuckled, "Well, I should say _all_ of them."

Gaara raised a sceptical eyebrow and Tenten sighed and gazed back to where the green-clad boy had run off.

"Lee's just so immature and childlike. And I guess I've grown to care for him in that motherly sort of way, you know?" She explained, her fondness for the boy evident in her tone as Gaara shook his head; a tiny smile playing on his lips.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, Neji straightened his back and announced, "I need to pick up something for Hinata-sama. If you will excuse me..."

He bowed politely towards the Kazekage before disappearing into a shop opposite them.

There was a moments silence before Gaara turned to face Tenten and hesitantly asked, "What about Neji?"

The fact that she flinched ever so slightly at the mention of her teammates name didn't go unnoticed by Gaara or Temari and Kankuro.

"What about him?" Tenten tried to reply as casually as she could but her voice was tight and her expression was hard as she stared longingly at where the Hyuga prodigy had been standing only moments ago.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah…" She muttered, dropping her gaze to the earthy floor as she confessed.

For some reason, she wasn't at all surprised that Gaara knew about her hopeless feelings for her white-eyed teammate. He may not have understood feelings very well but he was, still, a very observant person.

"Why?" Gaara asked once again, obviously confused and wanting to have a reason. "And please do not say, 'because he is Neji Hyuga'."

Tenten sighed exasperatedly.

"Didn't you say earlier that people don't always have to have a reason to do something?" she asked smugly, tossing his previous words back at him.

"Yeah, but…you liking someone like Neji is beyond all justification." Kankuro chimed in with a grin.

"Thanks a lot, Kankuro." Tenten rolled her eyes sarcastically and folded her arms tightly.

"Hey, no problem! I am the voice of reason, after all." He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands dramatically.

She looked over at Gaara who was still waiting patiently for a response and sighed.

"He's…Neji." Tenten could feel the Kazekage's expression melt into an irritated frown and she struggled to find words. "I don't really know Gaara. I can't explain it and maybe that's because I don't have a reason as to why."

Her voice was filled with sadness and pain and at that moment, Gaara realised just how vulnerable this katana wielding, shuriken throwing, strong, independent kunoichi was and how much the Hyuga was hurting her. Tenten had always been an athletic and healthy person but now as Gaara scrutinised her, she looked as if she belonged in a mental asylum. Deep purple bruises underlined her chocolate brown eyes and her face was extremely pale from stress and weariness. Her baggy clothes seemed to be swimming on her even more than usual and it was clear to Gaara that she wasn't eating or sleeping properly.

Neji was too stubborn and proud for his own good to realise just how much pain and suffering he was putting his female teammate through as he continuously denied his feelings for her. So instead, he hid his emotions and his heart with a mask of coldness and arrogance and pretended that he had no association with Tenten whatsoever. Gaara felt an odd pang in his chest that he couldn't identify. It was only moments later, when Tenten diverted her eyes from his, that he realised it was sympathy.

"When you talk about him," Gaara began, choosing his words wisely so he wouldn't upset Tenten further. "The tone of your voice changes – proud, somewhat."

"It does?" Tenten asked, lifting a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes." Gaara nodded and Tenten cocked her head to one side and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Huh, I never knew that."

She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"What is it about him that makes you think so highly of him?" Gaara inquired. "Try to help me understand."

"Well…" Tenten scanned all the files in her brain that contained Neji Hyuga, all the memories and moments, the ups, the downs, the good, the bad and even the forgotten and pulled them all to the surface of her mind. "For one thing he's intelligent and a Hyuga prodigy, he's self-motivated which is a quality many people lack these days and very determined, he's loyal and dependant and always honest plus he's always cool and calm in any situation, he's also good looking –"

Kankuro coughed loudly and Tenten's face blushed an assertive red, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Uh…yeah, that's about it." She finished somewhat lamely as she scratched her head, embarrassed at how much she admired the man.

Kankuro snorted. "In my opinion, Neji needs a serious attitude adjustment."

"I do?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the Hyuga's voice as he exited the shop and stared at them with a bemused expression.

Kankuro looked slightly surprised and alarmed before his smile quickly returned and answered, "Yeah, you do."

Neji just raised an amused eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge someone until you look at yourself first, Kankuro." Neji replied coolly though the Kyuubi boy seemed unaffected.

"I don't really care if people judge me or not." Kankuro said simply. "That's their opinion. I only listen to the ones that really matter."

"So you don't care if you cast a poor reflection on yourself or your village?"

"I never said village. I laugh and tease myself all the time. It's all in on how you take it."

"Do you have no honour?" Neji hissed venomously.

"Whatever, Hyuga." Kankuro grinned, shrugging like he didn't care. "At least I'm not some egotistical bastard who cares about nothing but himself."

"I beg to differ." He retorted instantly and this time Kankuro narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"I don't think –"

"I'm sorry to break up the party boys, but I really think we should find Lee and keep moving, don't you think?" Tenten intervened between the two men, laughing nervously.

There was slight tension in the air but Kankuro smiled quickly and in an instant the tension was gone.

"Of course. I am sorry." He apologised, bowing.

Everyone looked at Neji who glared back with a look of defiance and disgust. Neji never apologised to anyone. Neji was right. He always had to be right and he would not be sorry for being so.

"Come on." Temari rolled her eyes at Neji's stubborn behaviour. "Let's go find that green thing before he goes too far."

"What are we ever going to do with you, Lee?" Tenten muttered to herself, shaking her head at the embarrassing scenario that had just occurred.

"I am deeply sorry." Lee mumbled sincerely, his face a bright red.

After Neji's and Kankuro's argument, they found Lee in one of the clothes stores further down the street and had to literally drag him away from the racks of spandex suits, which were lined up neatly all in different colours, and out of the shop.

Lee had made quite a scene by thrashing around, protesting like a whining child because he didn't want to leave. Gaara stood outside the shop, waiting patiently and Neji accompanied him saying that they couldn't leave the Kazekage unattended. But Tenten knew that it was just a cover up so he wouldn't have to tarnish his reputation and his pride by dragging a thrashing Lee out of a clothes shop so he left Tenten, Kankuro and Temari to do the work instead.

So with Lee destroying half the clothes in the shop in his rant and Tenten apologising, promising to pay for the damage he had caused, they were now far away from the streets and heading towards the training grounds for some fresh air and peace and quiet.

"That shop owner looked as if he was about to murder someone after he saw the state of his shop!" Kankuro said, delightedly. "Lucky that Tennie, here, promised to pay for the expenses or I think Lee would be a dead duck by now."

Tenten groaned.

"It's going to cost at least eight hundred dollars' worth of damage! Where on earth am I supposed to find the money to pay for it all? And _please_ do not call me that."

"Tennie, Tennie, Tennie." Kankuro poked her teasingly and she slapped his hand away lightly. "Ah, well, I can chip in if you want."

"Yes, so will I!" Lee said enthusiastically though the guilt was evident on his face.

"I would hope so." Temari said sternly. "You were the one who basically destroyed the place."

Lee laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Now, now. Let's not be quick to lay blame." Kankuro chided as he tried to hide his growing smile. "If I recall correctly, the last time we were here you entirely destroyed the apartment we were staying and didn't even bother to pay for the damage."

"That" – Temari seethed as she shoved her brother roughly who laughed wholeheartedly – "Was because you locked me in a room with that lazy ass, Shikamaru Nara!"

"Speaking of Shikamaru…"

Tenten pointed towards the clearing and Temari whipped her head around to find herself face to face with the Nara prodigy and the rest of the Rookie Nine who all had looks of astonishment and surprise and silence descended over them.

"Well this is unexpected." Kiba broke the silence with a large grin and Akamaru barked in agreement.

There were hugs and greetings all around.

"Long time no see, Gaara!" Naruto smiled brightly before reaching forward to shake the Kazekage's hand. "Wow! It's been so long since we've seen you!"

"Running an entire village is not easy, Naruto." Sakura said firmly. "I think coming to see us was the last thing on Gaara's mind."

Before Naruto could retort Ino quickly intervened by saying, "Sakura just informed us on what's been going on."

Kiba suddenly frowned.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" He inquired, obviously frustrated. "Something really fishy is going on here."

"Great observation, Inuzuka. We didn't notice." Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

"Oh, don't start with me, Uchiha!" Kiba warned and Akamaru growled.

"Whoa, guys! Keep the fighting to a minimum." Shikamaru drawled, watching Temari ever so slightly out of the corner of his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"I'm afraid that's a custom around here." Kankuro pretended to sigh in annoyance but winked mischievously. "Anyway, we don't know what's going on. If we did, I don't think we'd be here right now."

"I still think we should go out there and pulverize this guy!" Naruto shouted, pounding his fists together. "He'd be no match for us!"

"Who cares about what you think, dobe?" Sasuke said. "It's not your decision to make."

"Sasuke's right." Shino agreed as he lingered at the back of the group. "Only one vote will not persuade the Hokage's and Kazekage's mind."

"I agree with Naruto." Tenten chimed in.

"M-Me too." Hinata stuttered shyly, gazing admirably at the blonde haired boy who beamed at her.

"See? Three votes!" Naruto stated proudly pumping his fist into the air.

"This is not a democracy." Neji interposed sharply, his menacing glare fixated on Naruto. "Our say will mean nothing. The Kage's make the final decision and we will obey them no matter what their choice is."

"Maybe…but we can still try and change the Kage's mind." Tenten suggested before gazing over at Gaara who looked seemingly calm.

"It won't work." Neji replied automatically. "This way is the most strategic and the safest."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna sit and wait around for Gaara to be assassinated." Naruto clenched his fists stubbornly. "I say we have a vote to change the Kage's mind. If I win, we will go up there right now and suggest our plan but if you win, I will follow the Kage's decision and I'll never mention it again."

"Fine." Neji snapped irritably. "Those in favour of changing the Kage's mind?"

Naruto's hand flew up into the air along with Tenten's, Hinata's, Lee's, Choji's and Kiba's.

"Seven to six." Neji said smoothly. "Gaara doesn't count. We win."

"Hey! Akamaru counts as a vote too and he votes that we should, so it's a tie! Seven to seven!" Kiba protested patting his enormous dog who barked loudly.

"Akamaru does not count in this." Shikamaru stated and Kiba and the others protested some more.

"We will have Gaara as the deciding vote then." Neji was obviously frustrated as he turned to the Kazekage with an apprehensive expression.

It took a while for Gaara to answer but he closed his eyes and then turned to face Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru.

"If you three think it is safer and wiser to stick with the original plan, then I will not go up against you. We will have it your way."

There was a moment of silence where Naruto hung his head in defeat and Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"There you have it." Shikamaru shrugged. "There's nothing else to be done."

"Fine. End of discussion." Naruto growled in frustration, surprising everyone with his tone. "Next subject."

"Well," Ino began hesitantly. "Some of us were going to head down to the river tomorrow for a swim. Would you guys like to come?"

All heads swerved around to Gaara as he had the 'final say'. The red-headed Kazekage nodded approvingly before Ino shrieked with delight.

"Great! We'll go down before lunch, when it's starting to heat up. That means we'll have more time to swim before it cools down again in the afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan." Kankuro shrugged with a lazy grin. 'It's better than sitting around and doing nothing I suppose. I haven't been for a swim in the longest time!"

"Perhaps that's because you live in a desert." Ino pointed out giggling and Kankuro chuckled.

"Well spotted blondie."

Ino flushed a deep red but remained silent as Sakura and Tenten laughed alongside Kankuro.

"Well, we better get going." Sakura suggested, moving to stand beside her own team. "Got a lot of work to do today. Lady Tsunade has us working our asses off."

"Same here." Choji agreed as he munched down on a pack of BBQ flavoured chips. "She seems pretty high strung, actually."

"Well, with the festival coming up, the Kazekage in the village and an S-rank criminal on the loose I wouldn't really blame her." Shikamaru sighed, linking his arms behind his head. "Everything's too troublesome."

"Lazy ass." Temari muttered under her breath. "Can't handle a single thing."

"I'm just not cut out for this stuff." Shikamaru said, startling her when he responded.

"You're a Jounin," Temari commented seriously. "You need to start taking responsibility for things instead of complaining about them all the time."

"You sound just like my mother. Nag, nag, nag." He yawned carelessly and Temari flushed red. "Women are so troublesome."

"I'll show you troublesome!" She exclaimed, cracking her knuckles and Shikamaru peeped out of one eye to see the blonde haired kunoichi advancing towards him, engulfed with rage.

"Hey, whoa! Back up here – wait!"

Sasuke and Neji had looks of pure smugness and amusement plastered on their face while Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, Sakura, Ino and Kiba were in fits of uncontrollable laughter as the fan wielding kunoichi loomed over a cowering Shikamaru.

"Ok, that's enough." Kankuro grabbed Temari from behind and began dragging her away, while his eyes were filled with tears of laughter. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow and…um…take care!"

Team Gai and Gaara all bowed in farewell before following Kankuro back to the streets of Konoha with Temari still screaming, "SHIKAMARU NARA, you are SOOOOO dead!"

Shikamaru picked himself up off the ground and dusted the dirt off of his clothes before muttering one last:

"Troublesome."

"Well, I think we need to go calm down for a while," Kankuro grinned as he patted his sister lightly on the back who was still fiery red with anger towards the Nara prodigy. "So we will head towards our hotel and chill there for the rest of the day."

"Is that a dismissal?" Tenten asked, surprised that her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes."

"What time would you like us to meet you tomorrow, Lord Gaara?" Neji addressed the younger man formally.

"Seven, if you will." He replied, weariness paling his features. "Thank you for showing us around today. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing, Lord Gaara!" Lee responded enthusiastically. "It is certainly more fun having you three around here. Naruto-kun and everyone else were so excited to see you!"

"To say the least." Tenten added slyly and Kankuro just chuckled.

"See you later, Tennie, Lee…Neji."

With that, the three Sand shinobi disappeared behind the door of a large expensive hotel leaving Team Gai standing outside in silence.

"I think I might go train." Lee announced, breaking the silence. "Gai Sensei would be most displeased if I missed out on training two days in a row! I must train to stay youthful!"

Before Tenten or Neji could say anything, Lee had already taken off down the road and disappeared into the swarming crowd leaving the two alone.

Once again, silence descended upon them except this time, neither of them had anything to say and the awkwardness grew between them.

Tenten studied the ground for a few moments, not daring to look up. It was almost impossible not to feel intimidated by Neji's presence. His tall framed loomed over hers and his broad shoulders blocked out the warmth of the sun. His sharp features were sculptured to perfection, his long, dark hair framed his gorgeous face and his cold, patronising eyes made her feel small and incompetent.

She found it incredibly difficult to grasp the idea of how someone could be so painstakingly beautiful and perfect. She tried to imagine what it would be like to be so loved and so wanted like Neji was. To be admired and honoured. To have boys watch her and girls envy her as she walked down the streets. This was the life Neji lived and Tenten knew that she would never be good enough for him. Neji deserved only the best and who was she but a low ranking kunoichi who specialised in weapons with no last name or kekkai genkai.

But even with all that going against her, she was grateful. Grateful that God put Neji, the embodiment of perfection, on this earth. Grateful that he was on her team and no one else's. Grateful that she got to spend every day with him. Grateful that he was standing in front of her right now and that he was looking at her and only her. And for the first time in months, he didn't have the steely edge in his eyes or the hardness set in his jaw, instead, a look of sereneness crossed his face which softened his features considerably; making him look like angel sent fro heaven.

"I think I'll…um…go home for the rest of the day." Tenten proclaimed, still dazed by his beautiful complexion before his expression reverted back to its icy steel composure.

"I will walk you."

It wasn't a question. More like a demand.

"It's ok," Tenten shook her head. "You live in the opposite direction. I'll be fine."

Neji's expression didn't change when he looked at her and repeated once again, "I will walk you."

Sighing, Tenten gave in knowing that she would never beat Neji in an argument and took off down the street leaving Neji still standing in front of the hotel for a few moments before he swiftly caught up with her in one fluid movement.

He made no effort to initiate a chat, so Tenten decided to remain silent. She remembered that Neji often preferred the silence; lost in his own thoughts, empty of words rather than engaging in pointless conversations.

It had taken a good fifteen minutes for them to reach the southern end of village where it was quieter and a lot older than the rest of the village. Tenten, who lived on her own without any parents or support, had no chance at living in a large, sophisticated house in the northern end of the village where all the richer people lived, so she managed to find a small cottage that backed onto the forest and provided for herself in the best way she could.

When they had reached her front door step, Tenten spun around and bowed respectfully towards the white-eyed prodigy.

"Thanks for walking me here, Neji." She said with a small smile. "You really didn't have to."

Neji replied with an infamous 'hn' which made Tenten smile even wider. Neji proceeded to leave as Tenten began to open the door before a white envelope peeking out from under the doormat caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up and her heart filled with dread as she realised it was a bill to pay for the damage Lee had caused earlier in that retail shop.

Her hands were trembling as she flipped open the envelope and unfolded the white sheet of paper inside and began reading.

…_total damage costs up to $1200. This includes…_

Tenten's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as she read the number in front of her. She knew that Lee and Kankuro said they'd both help out to pay for it but, one thousand and two hundred dollars? They wouldn't be able to pay it off unless they all chipped in $400 each; money that she simply did not have.

Tenten swallowed hard and tried to calm her trembling hands. Neji suddenly reappeared beside her and quickly scanned the piece of paper she was holding and frowned.

"Neji!" Tenten turned around in surprise, crumpling up the white sheet in her hand. "I thought you –"

"I'll pay for it."

Tenten narrowed her eyes as it took a moment for her to process what the genius Hyuga was saying.

"What?"

"Don't worry about the bill." He said as he reached for her hand and unclenched her fist to take the crumpled piece of paper before smoothing it and stowing it away in his pocket. "I'll pay for it."

For a moment, Tenten was absolutely dumbfounded and all she could do was open and close her mouth like an idiot before she shook head and reached out to take the paper back from him.

"No," she said simply. "I'm paying for it."

"No, you're not." Neji told her and swiped her hand away as she tried to reach his pocket.

"Yes I am."

"You can't pay for it."

At that, Tenten blushed a deep crimson because she knew what he said was true but she didn't want to look weak and helpless in front of him.

"Lee and Kankuro said they'd help me." She managed to mumble as Neji sidestepped her attempt to get the letter.

"Either way, you still wouldn't be able to pay for it." Neji said, his expression impassive as he continuously dodged her attacks.

"Yes I could!"

"Just save your pride and let me pay for it and then it will be over and done with." His tone was now growing impatient and frustrated but Tenten wasn't going to yield.

"No. I'll pay for it. Now hand it over."

"Tenten," He said firmly and this time he grabbed her wrists in an iron grip and refused to let go. "I know what you're thinking and I don't see you as weak or helpless."

She still continued to struggle but his grip only tightened.

"But even if this bill only cost one dollar, I still wouldn't let you pay for it."

At this, she stopped struggling and sighed before muttering something incoherent and saying, "Fine. Take it."

Neji released her wrists and gave her a curt nod before disappearing along the rooftops and back into the centre of the village, leaving an angry, pride-battered Tenten standing on the porch with an empty envelope and a heavy heart.

_**A/N – Whoo! Chapter Three is over and done with! I enjoyed writing this chapter though I wasn't quite satisfied with the first part. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon with Chapter Four! Keep reviewing!**_


End file.
